1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved thermostat construction and to a method of making the same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a thermostat construction having a frame means carrying a fixed contact and a movable contact carried by a switch blade together with a bimetallic snap disc for controlling movement of the switch blade relative to the fixed contact in response to temperature sensing conditions of the bimetal snap disc. Temperature setting means are carried by the frame means for selecting the temperature of operation of the snap disc for moving the movable contact out of contact with the fixed contact. The temperature setting means comprises a plunger means passing loosely through an opening means in the switch blade and engaging the snap disc. The temperature setting means includes spring means operatively associated with the plunger means to urge the plunger means into engagement with the snap disc and has adjusting means for adjusting the force of the spring means that urges the plunger means into its engagement with the snap disc.
For example, see the following two U.S. patents:
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,229--Manecke
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,222--Manecke
It appears that the plunger means of the thermostat constructions of each item (1) and (2) above is formed of two parts telescoped together with the switch blade being disposed intermediate portions of those two parts, the plunger means requiring a separate guide part for guiding movement thereof in the housing means.
Another known thermostat construction does not have the plunger means passing through the switch blade which is operated thereby.
For example, see the following U.S. patent:
(3) U.S. Pat. No. 3,573,700--Schmidt
It is also known to provide a one-piece plunger means disposed between a bimetallic snap disc and switch blade means to move the switch blade means when the snap disc snaps over center, the one-piece plunger means having an intermediate part that passes between a pair of switch blade means and is to be engaged by a resetting means of the thermostat construction.
For example, see the following two U.S. patents:
(4) U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,178--Place
(5) U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,222--Menecke
The one-piece plunger member of the thermostat construction of item (4) above has a wing-like section which at one end thereof has end parts for respectively engaging against the two switch blade members and those end parts have a contoured cross section of which the apex thereof is to engage against the switch blade members. The wing-like section has extensions extending beyond the opposed ends thereof, one of the extensions for engaging against the snap disc and the other extension for engaging against the reset member when the reset member is actuated.
It is also known to provide a thermostat construction having a housing carrying a pair of thermostatically operated electrical switch means disposed therein in spaced apart and side-by-side relation and being electrically interconnected in series by a one-piece lead means carried internally in the housing and having opposed ends while being secured to the housing intermediate the opposed ends thereof whereby the ends are disposed in cantilever fashion with those ends respectively forming part of the switch means.
For example, see the following U.S. patent:
(6) U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,222--Manecke
The rigid lead means of the thermostat construction of item (6) above has the switch blade of one of the switch means riveted thereto at one end of the rigid lead means and has a fixed contact of the other switch means secured to the other end thereof.
Items (2), (5) and (6) above are the same U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,222.